


Grave (Oneshot)

by Wandering_Archiver



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst?, but not really, human au?, kinda shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Archiver/pseuds/Wandering_Archiver
Summary: Rain. You used to love the rain. You tell me it keeps you safe; I guess it couldn’t save you this time around.





	Grave (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first and probably last fanfic for the Sander Sides unless I get inspired again. Sorry this is so short. This story is mainly gonna be Patton’s thoughts. It’s kind of a mess, but I tried so enjoy I guess.
> 
> Posted also on my side blog: https://ramblingstories.tumblr.com  
> It's pretty empty right now, but I'll grow it eventually.

_Rain. You used to love the rain. You tell me it keeps you safe; I guess it couldn’t save you this time around_. Patton stares right through the grave. He wants to feel something. Sadness. Anger. Anything! But how is he supposed to feel anything when a loved one has taken his heart with them. So, what’s left is an empty shell living with a forced smile.

The rain picks up; much to his annoyance, he clutches the hoodie close to him and sits down.“Well, at least it hides my tears” Patton chuckles. He just stares at it, hoping for a response - It doesn’t come. He sighs and sits down - immediately getting shivers throughout his body.

He curls up to keep himself warm causing the scent of the hoodie to fill his lungs. It causes him to reminisce on all the cuddles and hugs this hoodie has been through and he wishes so much to snuggle into Virgil’s chest one last time. He started thinking about the others and how they were doing. He had left earlier without them knowing; he hopes he isn’t worrying them over this. The thoughts pass as his clothes started to stick to his skin, not that he really cared at this point; He just stares back at the grave.

“I really wish you were a ghost, so we could go on adventures. You and I taking the world by storm.” An anguished laugh comes from him. “I know that’s ridiculous; I wouldn’t even be able to hold your hand.” His body started to feel heavy, and decided to lay down on his side playing with the wet grass. “I know I’m stalling.” He starts pulling at the grass.

He takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” He didn’t say anymore or move for what seems like ages. “I don’t what else to say without sounding cheesy and cliché”

“The obvious things like ‘I need you here; I loved you and still do’ feel pointless when you can’t see or hear me.” He turns to his back. “Honestly, Roman and Logan would probably be surprised to see me like this.” Gesturing his arms to himself; he coughs up a smile.

“I always have to be the happy one without a negative bone in my body.” He starts to frown. “I miss you; you saw me for me, whether that was a good or bad thing I’ll never know.”

“I-I,” he covers his face and starts sobbing uncontrollably. “I want to just bury this and just pretend to be happy.” He pauses. “I don’t want to deal with my emotions anymore.”

He curls on to his side as the rain fades to a stop. “I have to let you go, don’t I?” His felt heavy and begin to close. But, before he completely knocks out he sees a figure approaching him. “Verge?” And he’s out like a light.

Patton shifts and turns surprised at how comfortable he is and how dry he is.  _Dry._ He begins to realize he stayed longer than he wanted to and jolts up to see that he is in his room in different clothes.

“Finally, you’re awake” Logan said leaning at the doorway.

“How did I get here? Where is the hoodie?” He questioned looking around.  

“I took you home, and it’s in the dryer” He said in a kind of matter-of-factly voice.

“Sorry for worrying you guys”

Logan’s expression softened. “I had figured you went to the Grave site given how recent it was, so I let you take the time you need.” He pauses, and puts his palm on Patton’s forehead. “That was until Roman nearly begged me to come get you, and it was a good thing I did.” He gives him a stern look.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep! And when I did, it stopped raining.” He flopped back down on the bed.

“That doesn’t make it any better; you still stayed out in the rain which isn’t good for your health.” He sighed. Logan starts to head to the door, “I made you some food; you can eat whenever, I’ll probably be in my room if you need me”.

Before he leaves, Patton says “Thanks for caring.”

He smiles, “No prob fam”, and with that he’s gone.

_I see he’s been studying new lingo_ Patton grinned.

A couple hours passed and he decided to force himself out of his bed and immediately head to the laundry room. When he gets there, he notices the laundry is already done and in neat stacks too with the hoodie on top. He grabs it and ties it around his neck and lets it drape over his shoulders where his cardigan used to be.

He grips one of the sleeves and sighs.  _At least you’ll be close to me in spirit._ He goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge to find a stack of pancakes and a side of cookies. A huge smile was placed on his face; he had to thank Logan later.      

He brings the food to the table and stares at it and begins thinking.  _Regardless if I ever move on, I must try to be happy for the others and most of all I must try to be happy for you._ Tears start streaking down his face as he takes his first bite of pancakes. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I had no idea how to end this, but thank you for reading I really appreciate it. And I’ll try to write better stories; I’m still kinda new to this.


End file.
